


My Own People's Language

by somedayisours



Series: Before All Others [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Monologue, Memory Issues, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentioned Luther Hargreeves, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: Her mind's like a swamp and she doesn't know where she is—when she is. (Vanya and Five stuck in a loop.)
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Before All Others [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325369
Kudos: 24





	My Own People's Language

**Author's Note:**

> Thom Yorke's "Last I Heard (...He Was Circling The Drain)" set the mood.

She watches as his skin peels, splitting under the force of her gaze like wet tissue paper.

"It's okay," He reassures, his hand solid in hers despite everything.

What had been Luther laid at their feet crumbles away like dust in the wind.

Vanya thinks she'd cry if she could, but she can't feel anything at all under the fog. They've done this before, Five and her, she knows it even if she can't remember it. Five'll do it again for her like all the times before, try to put her back together even though there's no way he can.

He's left her before she can even ask him not to, and then she's gone too.


End file.
